Truth or Dare: Superhero Style
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: The Young Justice team has a day off, and Wally comes up with the idea of playing Truth or Dare: Extreme...BluePulse/Speedbuggy, BirdFlash and Spirfire, SuperMartian and other pairings ;D R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys :D hope you like! Basically, thing go majorly wrong when the team decides to play Truth or Dare on their free night…**

**The pairings that won't be changing are: Jaime/Bart and Tim/Garfield.**

**I'm deciding between Spitfire or BirdFlash, and SuperMartian or AngelFish tho.**

**This will include a LOT of memories that hint at the pairings, mkay?**

**Enjoy~**

"This is all your fault!" the usually cheerful speedster yelled, green eyes narrowing at his best friend.

"Me? It was your idea!" the team leader spat, his fists curling into tight balls.

"Both of you shut up, I'm getting impatient of your fights!" a blonde girl wearing boots snarled.

"Don't tell me what to do." The speedster warned in a dark tone.

"Would you kindly leave me alone?" another green-eyed, freckled boy snapped, turning on the Hispanic teen.

"I didn't mean to!" the dark-haired boy whispered sadly, his voice tinted with a slight Spanish accent.

"Why are you so dense!" a green boy with a tail stomped away, followed by a boy with messy black hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the new Robin cried in frustration.

"You did it again, you penetrated my mind without asking!" a muscular boy with laser blue eyes roared at a cowering girl with green skin.

"I'm sorry, I had to!" she shouted, amber eyes wide in fright.

"Don't start on her!" the lagoon boy glared.

"Don't start on me!" the super teen shot back.

A blonde girl wearing a sleeveless black shirt, a tall boy with a buzz cut and only one arm, a girl with curly black hair, a male with dark-skin and bulging muscles, and a girl with dark red hair and bright eyes stood in the other room, listening in misery.

"I'm getting a headache, dammit!"

"Will they ever stop?"

"Not likely."

"What a terrible night!"

"I knew they shouldn't have played Truth or Dare…"

**~Earlier that day~**

"So, team, we have the rest of the day off."

Everyone looked up at the sound of their leader's voice; Bart and Garfield stopped their food fight; Jaime looked up from the Spanish book he was reading; Cassie and Conner ended their wrestling match; and Barbara, Tim, M'gann, and La'gaan stopped playing cards.

"A free day? That's so crash!" Bart jumped up with a wide grin, immediately racing over to Jaime and jumping on his back.

"Whoa there _hermano_! Maybe Nightwing has something planned…?" the Hispanic boy asked while trying to get the speedster off his back.

"Well, Wally actually suggested a pretty good idea," Nightwing's voice had an evil ring to it, and Tim gulped; he knew the older crime-fighter had some very evil plans in mind for them.

And his suspicions were proved, of course, when Wally and Artemis arrived. Following them, a couple minutes later, were Mal, Karen, and Roy—Arsenal.

"Ugh. Not you again, West," La'gann glared.

Wally shot him a bright smile, his arm around Artemis's waist, before raising an eyebrow at M'gann.

"I've told you already, lagoon boy, and—"

"Please, Wally. It's fine. I'm just glad you're here." The Martian cut in with a nervous look in her eyes.

"He didn't—"

"No." Conner said, looking at Wally with something in his eyes—fear, maybe, or anxiety?

_*Flashback*_

"_La'gann, you're sweet and all, but I'm just not ready for this!" M'gann exclaimed after he tried to kiss her._

_His eyes narrowed, and she sighed as he began to yell at her._

"_This is about Conner isn't it?!" he fumed._

"_No, no! I just…" she trailed off as he stomped from the room._

_Her amber eyes reflected sadness as she heard footsteps, and looked up to see Conner._

"_You ok?" he asked curtly._

"_Uh, yeah, thanks?" M'gann didn't know how to respond._

"_I saw La'gann leave angrily, so—"  
"So you thought he would hurt me?" she demanded, getting in his face._

"_I thought—he might—cared but—you…" he spluttered, and her eyes blazed before she threw him a look and stalked out of the room._

_Conner rubbed his face wearily, slumping against the wall and wondering what the hell was wrong with him._

_*Flashback end*_

"So did you bring snacks 'cuz?" Bart unknowingly interrupted the tense conversation with a huge grin.

Wally ruffled the smaller boy's hair with a rueful look, looking at Nightwing and winking. The former-Robin smirked walked over to Artemis and whispered something in her ear, causing her to give a little evil laugh before eyeing the rest of the team—Tim was looking suspiciously from her to Nightwing to Wally; Jaime looked pale but there was—pain?—in his eyes; Babs and Cassie were talking and giggling, pointing at Conner; the super teen was glaring icily at the two girls as Garfield changed into a puppy and climbed onto his shoulders; and La'gaan was looked royally pissed, his eyes darting from M'gann to Conner.

"So…I've decided we play Truth or Dare: extreme!" Wally announced in a worldly tone, and Artemis rolled her eyes lovingly at her bigheaded boyfriend.

"Extreme?" Garfield asked curiously, his tail curling up.

"Basically, there are no limits and—ugh, too many rules! Meet me in the park near my house, mkay?" he rambled, finishing by kissing Artemis on the cheek and racing away, leaving everyone very confused.

**~x~**

The sun beamed brightly down on the team gathered in a tight circle; the grass tickled Wally's bare feet but made M'gann sneeze. Tim sat next to Conner, and Gar wedged himself in between them. Jaime's face turned red as he was trying to push Bart off his lap. The speedster finally sat next to him, pouting deeply. Barbara and Nightwing were discussing something in low tones, which made Wally feel slightly discluded. However, he wrapped an arm around Artemis and silently said a prayer that the super teen and lagoon boy wouldn't fight.

"This is a bad idea…" Roy frowned, not realizing he was rubbing the stump of his missing arm. Cassie touched his arm lightly, and he relaxed, a faint smile flickering across his face.

"So, you gonna tell us how to play or what?" Bart finally demanded; Wally tried not to snicker as he took in Bart planted firmly on the Hispanic male's lap.

"Um, yeah. Right. So, if you back out of a dare you have to dye your hair neon pink—" here Jaime swore and grabbed his hair, "—or you have to remove a piece of clothing." Here, the green-eyed speedster sent a seductive look at the blonde next to him.

Artemis smiled sweetly before punching him hard in the stomach. He coughed, doubling over, as Tim snickered to himself. She pulled out a bottle from behind her and set it in the middle of the group. It floated in midair, and Conner raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Magic present from Zee," was her answer. Everyone watched her warily.

"I'll go first!" Wally announced with a boyish grin; he pointed at the bottle nd mimed spinning it.

The shiny silver glinted in the sun as it finally came to a stop—pointing at Nightwing, who groaned softly. An evil smile spread across the speedster's face.

"Um…truth?" the former-robin managed, looking pale.

To his—and everyone else's—intense surprise, Wally looked thoughtful as he opened his mouth to answer the question.

"Do you and Zatana really live together?" he asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow; some strange look was in his eyes: possibly fear or anger.

"N-no! it didn't work out after a month!" Dick stammered, his face turning a delicate shade of pink.

"A month?!" Wally's expression wasn't amused—more like horrified. However, his green eyes quickly clicked back in place as he rolled his eyes, a tight smile evident on his face.

"Yeah, a month. Now, my turn."

Dick hastily mimicked spinning the bottle, and it spun crazily, before slowly coming to a stop in front of Bart—who was on Jaime's lap.

"Hm, I guess I'll have to do both of you," he mused, an evil ring to his voice.

"Dare for both of us! Dare!" Bart chanted with a wide grin.

"Alright…Jaime, I dare you to drop Bart from 100 feet up in the sky and catch him…if you can…"

"Sounds fun!" the smaller speedster bounded to his feet, yanking up the Hispanic male.

"Uh, are you insane, ese? There is no way I'm dropping Bart from—"

"Then dye your hair pink or remove a piece of clothing," Wally interrupted with a lazy smirk.

Jaime narrowed his eyes, but took off his jacket and neatly put it behind him. Bart pouted, saying, "I guess I have to as well," and tore off his shorts.

Everyone gasped, and M'gann fell over backwards—but Bart was wearing another pair of shorts underneath…

"Da hell bro?" Dick furrowed his eyebrows, pointing from the bottle to Bart to the shorts, then changing his mind and making his face go blank again.

"Erm, right—so, spin the bottle Bart," Artemis muttered.

"Right! Ha!" Bart pretended to spin the bottle, and it spun very fast, smoking slightly before coming to a stop right in front of Jaime.

His dark eyes widened, and Bart laughed evilly.

"This will be crash, her-man-o!"

**Sorry for the weird ending . review maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews bby ;* I got the idea of Cassie giving Conner a haircut from a pic on tumblr xDDD **

**Warning: there Will be male/male (slash) pairings, so don't like, don't read.**

Jaime gulped as Bart twiddled his fingers evilly, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Truth or dare?" the speedster asked slyly.

Jaime wasn't sure—if he said dare, he would have to do something stupid in front of everyone, and if he picked truth, Bart would make him reveal some personal inner secret. Then again, he hated being embarrassed.

"Um…truth?" the Hispanic boy muttered, genuine fear in his dark eyes.

"Hm…do you….like anyone playing this game?" Bart asked abruptly, all traces of teasing gone from his face.

"Y-yeah," Jaime muttered, his face growing hot as he looked away; he wasn't about to blurt out his love for Bart, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Who?" Bart asked in a soft voice, and Jaime shook his head, a bitter smile on his face.

"Only one question, hermano. Sorry." He mimed spinning the bottle, and it landed on Cassie.

The blonde grinned, her blue eyes lighting up at the prospect of a dare, and Jaime flashed her a dazzling smile.

Bart realized he was digging his nails into his palms in pure jealousy, and relaxed, biting his lip. He had felt this angry so many times before, and pretty recently…

_*flashback*_

"_Hey, stop that!" Jaime laughed as Bart dropped his head into the bowl of mushy cereal._

"_No, I'm tired," the speedster pouted, using a napkin to brush away the milk from his face. _

"_Aw, poor little cutie," Jaime chuckled, then realized what he said and turned an adorable shade of red. Bart blushed as well, looking down so that his auburn curls hid his face._

"_Ahem—er—so we still on for tonight?" he asked hopefully, and his face fell when Jaime shook his head._

"_Sorry, hermano, Conner needs urgent help with a small mission," the Hispanic boy explained, taking a bite of his cinnamon muffin._

_Bart hid his jealous rage with an easy smile, nodding as if it was ok—when it really wasn't. _

"_No problem, right ese?" Jaime asked uneasily, not wanting to upset the speedster, and his eyes widened when Bart stood up suddenly._

"_N-no, it's not ok! Why did you have to cancel last minute?" he wailed, tears visible in his eyes._

_Jaime looked shocked; he put up his hands, his expression worried._

"_Bart, I didn't know it mattered that much to you—" _

"_It d-did!" Bart sniffled, his lower lip trembling, and the Hispanic male reached out an arm to comfort him._

_But a look of pure torment came over the speedster's face, and he burst into tears and raced from the room leaving the scarab hero visibly confused and slightly hurt._

_*flashback end*_

Ever since that day, Jaime was overly nice to him, and never brought up the topic. Bart hated nice; why couldn't there be more than a spark between them? Focusing back on the game, he looked on as Cassie picked dare, and the scarab hero paused, looking thoughtful.

"I dare you to give Conner a haircut!" Jaime finally announced with a wicked grin.

Bart just wanted to reach out and run his fingers through that soft black hair, touch his smooth cheeks...he brought himself back to earth with a quick shake of his head.

Wally wasn't paying any attention to the game; he was staring at the ground with a miserably look on his face, and Nightwing kept darting worried glances at him. Artemis was looking slightly confused, but was watching the game.

"Aw, you look so cute!" Cassie cooed as she finished hacking away at Conner's black locks.

He clutched his head tightly, looked into the mirror M'gann was holding out with a small smile, and let our a roar of anger and surprise. He looked like a two-year old who used a chainsaw to cut off his own hair—a very angry two year old, at that.

"Cassie, you better run!" Garfield told her, laughing, and she shrugged with a grin, flexing her muscles and winking.

"I think I can handle him, don't worry."

"Alright, Supy, hurry up," Wally snapped, finally raising his eyes from the grass; they were dark.

Conner mimicked spinning a bottle, still feeling his hair and scowling at the blond girl. It landed on Tim, who looked slightly terrified. Conner glared at him, and Tim said, "Dare."

"Take off your shades," the super ten demanded bluntly, and the new Robin scowled.

"Alright," he grumbled, and Gar leaned in, holding his breath.

Tim slowly took of his shades, looking up with brilliantly blue irises, sparkling in the sun. Gar tried hard not to stare, but the light blue hue was almost irresistible.

"Nice, now spin the bottle Timmy," the shifter said instead with a smirk, and Tim mimed spinning it, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

The bottle landed on Wally, who made an annoyed noise at the back of his throat, rudely pushing Artemis's hand away from his shoulder. She looked hurt, but just pulled away, not looking at him. Nightwing narrowed his eyes, glowering at the redhead.

"Back off, Wally!" he stated, anger in his wavering voice.

"Shut up, Grayson, no one asked you to butt in." he spat harshly, fury crackling in his eyes, and Nightwing reeled back as if slapped, his eyes obviously wide behind his shades. The only other time they had fought was a while ago…

_*flashback*_

_Dick frowned as Wally appeared around the corner, head bent and hands stuffed in pockets. They were supposed to meet for a movie—Dick's favorite, and it was opening night, along with his birthday. When the redhead finally stopped, the ebony didn't say anything, a slight frown visible on his face._

"_Hey, where were you?" he couldn't help but ask._

_Wally just shrugged, not meeting his gaze, and kicked a rock near his foot. Dick narrowed his eyes and stepped closer._

"_Wally—where were you?" he asked again slowly._

"_It's none of your business, back off!" the speedster snarled suddenly, his eyes snapping onto him; the usually warm green was replaced by cold emerald. _

"_Dammit, why do you have to be so stupid?' Dick raged, torn between confessing his feelings and running away._

"_I'm so sorry for missing your stupid movie, happy now?" Wally hissed, raising a clenched fist._

"…_thanks for the birthday wishes."_

_The ebony turned, and ran down the street. When he turned the corner, he finally let the tears stream down his face. He could hear his best friend calling his name, but he didn't care. He was hurt beyond repair, and nothing would ever change that._

_Ever since that event, Wally pretended that nothing had ever happened, and Dick let him. He didn't get mad when Wally missed his birthday dinner that same night, or acted like normal, or ignored Artemis's and Connor's texts about what happened that day._

_What Dick really hated was Wally. He hated that the attractive male, hated how the redhead could casually throw his arm around the ebony, and he hated how his face would turn a delicate shade of red, hated how Wally would laugh and call him cute. _

_He hated how whenever he was around Wally, his heart would beat faster and he would have trouble breathing. He hated how the speedster slowly breaking him. Because every second Dick spent with him, the more his heart was crushed. The more he felt like dying a slow painful death. The more he felt like bursting into tears at random points._

_The worst part was that Wally had no idea what he was doing to Dick._

_And he never would, because then Artemis got older and hotter, and his chance shattered. _

_Wally was dating her. _

_*flashback end*_

"Okkkkkk, um, truth or dare Wally?" Tim asked, peering from him to the leader.

"Dare." The redhead said through clenched teeth, but his eyes were suddenly uncertain.

"Uh, I dare you to kiss Artemis?" he didn't really know what to say, but apparently it was the right dare because most of the group cheered and whistled—with two exceptions. Wally himself and Nightwing, who was silent.

"Easy," the redhead suddenly gained his usual composure with a smirk, and the blond rolled her eyes.

Their lips touched briefly before Wally pulled away with a triumphant grin. He wrapped an arm around the now smiling archer, and raised an eyebrow at Nightwing, whose fists were clenched so hard blood began trickling out of the cuts.

"You ok, Ro—"

"Don't." there was a steel edge in the steel edge in the ebony's voice, and the speedster stopped, looking hurt.

"I don't remember this game being a soap opera…" Cassie muttered, looking at La'gaan who nodded in agreement, a frown appearing on his face.

"Spin the bottle Wally!" Bart urged, trying to help his cousin away from the awkward moment; Jaime casted Nightwing a worried look, and the blue-eyed boy bit his lip.

"Right," the redhead pretended to spin, and the bottle went round and round and round and round and round and round and round—before landing on Dick.

Eyes widened and a mouth dropped.

**Cliffy xD guys tell me if a character needs more scenes, or if I'm leaving out any characters…ok? Mkay. Next chapter will have Wally drama, and M'gann drama!**

**Review bbys :***


	3. Chapter 3

**I got, like, 5 reviews! I can't believe how awesome you guys are ^_^**

**And I know I said I'd have Mal and Karen play but I changed my mind bc idk anything about them…so sorry bout that!**

**And do you guys want Kaldur? Bc I totally ship him with La'gaan or Roy xD but I ship Roy with Cassie so yeahhhh….**

_**Any sentence in italics is spoken telepathically.**_

"Shiz 'bout to go down," Bart whispered to Jaime, who shot him an annoyed look and elbowed him hard. A hurt look flickered across Bart's face; his green eyes hardened as he pulled away, facing more towards the opposite side.

"Truth or dare?" Wally asked Dick in a casual voice, as if nothing had been going on between them.

Dick debated this decision very carefully; Wally seemed enraged at this moment, so dare was not a good option. That left him with truth…

"Truth." Dick replied calmly, his blue eyes blazing behind his shades.

"Alright. Why were you so mad when Artemis and I kissed?" the redhead challenged, and the ebony's eyes widened.

He didn't know how to respond; of course he couldn't just tell the speedster he was in love with him. Who knew what would happen? What should he say?

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Wally, but uh…you kinda disgust me," Dick hated, absolutely loathed himself right now for saying those hateful words. But he had to. What other choice did he have?

Everyone noticed the change in Wally; his shoulders slumped and he hugged his knees, his eyes downcast and watery, and an expression of pure hurt on his face. Conner cast an icy look at Dick, who shrugged.

"You filthy basta—" Wally swore, but Artemis put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. She took his hand in hers, and the sight of it made Dick want to crawl under a rock and die.

"Hey, the truth hurts, right? I mean, you never did tell me what happened on that night, but here I am, telling you the truth."

"No you aren't." a soft voice spoke up, and Dick's head whipped around.

M'gann looked unsure, but her amber eyes were hard.

"I'm sorry I listened to your thoughts, but you need to tell Wally the truth."

The ebony just stared at her, his jaw hanging. She knew all of it—the crushing hurt he had felt when Wally just walked away; the aching pain he felt whenever Wally was with Artemis; the bitter longing he had for Wally.

"I…you—don't—he didn't—I don't have to say," Dick folded his arms stiffly, glaring.

"Well then, you don't have to say anything. I will!" Wally yelled, suddenly jumping to his feet.

"Really? Let's hear it then, hotshot!" Dick snapped back, aware he was standing as well.

"Guys…" La'gaan started to say, but M'gann cut him off with a warning look.

"Your problem is that you think the entire world revolves around _you_! That night, yeah it was your birthday, but you didn't know if I had anything else more important than you! So back off and stop being so—"

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so upset. But you totally blew me off, no explanation or anything! The _least_ you could do was talk to me later, but nooooo! Wally West has much more important things to do. Obviously, I'm of little importance!" Dick stopped, his face feeling hot, his fists clenched, hoping, praying that the redhead would deny the last part.

"You're right. You _are_ of little importance. Now, answer the question; or dye your hair pink or take off a piece of clothing." Wally stated coldly, sitting down and narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

The eighteen year old felt as if something had stabbed him; he could almost feel his heart slowing down. But, compiling, he carefully removed his jacket and out it behind him, not making eye contact with anyone.

_I'm so sorry. _Dick heard a voice in his mind speak, and recognized the Martian's.

_It's ok…I knew he'd never like me. _He sighed back.

_No, he does! I…read his mind too. Even though it was wrong of me, I cant stand you two fighting! You're supposed to be best friends!_ She spoke in his mind frantically.

_No, she is, M'gann._ He replied bitterly, then realized everyone was waiting for him to spin the bottle. He mimicked the motions, and the bottle spun in a wobbly turn before landing on Conner.

"Truth or dare?" Dick asked.

"Dare," the super teen chose confidently.

A slight smirk passed over Dick's face, and Conner began to regret his decision. He knew the ebony was past enraged and upset—now he was just plain devious, and Conner was about to feel that.

"I dare you to throw La'gaan in the air while kissing M'gann."

"What?!" his blue eyes widened to the size of saucers; Jaime cracked up, poking Bart, but the younger speedster ignored him, a deep scowl on his face.

"No thanks!" Conner said, crossing his arms.

"Then dye your hair pink, or remove a piece of clothing," Dick smirked.

M'gann looked amused and La'gaan looked anxious; Conner would never dye his hair, and he had to take off either his shirt of shorts—both of which they both knew he would never do.

"You better not drop me, chum," La'gaan's red eyes bore into Conner.

"We'll see."

The super teen stood up, and so did the lagoon boy, mumbling curses under his breath. M'gaan slowly walked over to the center of the circle, faced Conner and took a deep breath, a small smile on her face. He grabbed La'gaan and threw him about 100 feet in the air; at the same time, he leaned forward and kissed the Martian.

Dick suppressed a snicker as the lagoon boy spouted swears, tumbling back down through the air. Conner pulled away from M'gann, whose cheeks were flushed, and shot out a hand to catch La'gaan—but missed.

"AH!" he hit the ground with a tremendous amount of force, and Bart, who hated to see his friends get hurt, instinctively turned to Jaime and buried his face in the older boy's shoulder. Surprised, the Hispanic male hesitated (ignoring the smirk sent by Gar) and ruffled Bart's hair, smiling when he relaxed.

"Sorry," Conner stated calmly, sitting back down with M'gann.

The lagoon boy angrily brushed himself off, rubbing the new bruise on his shoulder, and sat down with a scowl. Cassie grinned widely at him, and Roy stifled a laugh at the expression on his face. Conner mimed spinning a bottle, and the floating bottle spun crazily, reflecting hot light off its silver coat. It came to a stop, pointing at Roy. But before the archer could speak, someone called out, "Kaldur!"

Roy turned to meet a pair of pale green eyes. His own blue eyes lit up from behind the mask, though of course no one noticed.

"Hello everyone," the Atlantean smiled slightly, taking a seat next to Wally. The speedster gave him a tight smile, his green eyes still dark.

"Glad you could join us," Dick said, acknowledging his former teammate with a curt nod, his emotions still tangled and messed up.

"Roy," Kaldur greeted warmly, and the ginger could feel a smile creeping onto his face.

"Let's resume the game. It's your turn," he stated crisply, turning to Conner.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Roy smirked.

"I dare you knock a glass off Cassie's head with a fire arrow." Laser blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

"What?" Cassie yelped, her eyes widening, and M'gaan stifled a laugh at the blonde's distress.

"Easy~" Roy drawled, standing up and pulling an arrow from his sheathe.

Cassie got to her feet as well, grumbling, as Wally ran off and came back with a glass filled with water. He stepped past Dick; the older boy tensed so slightly only Tim saw it. The redhead placed the glass on Cassie's head, and she froze, her eyes nervously trailing over to a now smirking Roy. He had taken off his shades, his deep, ocean-blue eyes fixed directly on the glass on her head.

"Ready?" he asked, notching an arrow as the tail set on fire.

She gulped, nodding. The entire team was watching intently as Roy let the arrow fly. At the last second, Cassie closed her eyes as the glass exploded.

"I think there's glass in my hair," she glared at Roy, her light blue burning into his back as he sat down.

"Spin," Dick directed, and once the ginger mimed the spinning, the bottle landed on Garfield.

"Yes! Finally!" he pumped a fist, excited that his turn had finally come.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…go without talking for an hour," Roy leaned back against the grass as Garfield moaned.

"So not fair!"

"Starting now!"

"I hate you…"

Weird place to end but I felt it was getting too long xD review maybe? I didn't edit this (too lazy) so don't point out any mistakes…hehe…

~samx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N new chappie ^^' thank you SO much for all the reviews, love you guys!**

**Possibly check out my one shots? Birdflash and BluePulse….(;**

**So-o-o-o-o-o, welcome to the next part of this story! Contains angst…too lazy to edit this by the way ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ .-. duh**

Garfield was looking pretty upset, and Roy was looking pretty pleased. Cassie scolded him for being so cruel, so he looked a _tad_ apologetic for her sake. Huffing, he spun the bottle, shooting the archer dirty looks all throughout. When the bottle landed on Tim, the ebony groaned.

"Truth, this time."

Gar made a bunch of hand gestures, and Kaldur translated.

"He asks if you ever kissed anyone, and who."

"Well—that's—I don't want—isn't that—yes! As for who…" Tim crossed his arms, looking upset.

Gar frantically motioned with his hands, and Kaldur frowned, trying to understand.

"He says…hurry and tell or something bad will happen."

"Fine! I once kissed…him! It was a dare ok?!" the ebony pointed to Dick, who tried hard not to look embarrassed.

Garfield fell over laughing silently, Bart snickered, and Artemis looked amused. But the look on Wally's face was pure venom, and his nails were digging into his palm to keep himself from yelling.

"I didn't see that coming Timmy," La'gaan grinned, his previous bad mood vanishing.

"He's my brother! Shut up!" Tim huffed, and Gar smiled sweetly, motioning for a second before freezing, his usually green face turning a pale pink.

"He says it's ok…and….you're cute." Kaldur translated, his voice slightly confused.

There was silence, before Bart shattered it with a loud cough, his green eyes glinting with amusement as he looked from a blushing Tim to an embarrassed Garfield.

"I…you…t-thanks…" he muttered, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Tim Drake? Stuttering? Dick's mouth dropped slightly; his younger brother was usually calm and collected, emotionless and never losing his cool outlook.

Garfield nodded, his dark green eyes focused on a blade of grass.

"Moving on! Spin, Timmy!" Bart said, and the new Robin mimicked spinning a bottle; it slowed to a stop, landing on La'gaan.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, trying to look as if nothing had happened.

"…Truth?" it sounded more like a question.

"Do you really like M'gann?"

La'gaan's face heated up as he avoided eye contact with everyone; he twiddled his fingers and mumbled something.

"Speak up lagoon boy," Wally smirked; his previous bad mood had suddenly vanished.

"Maybe." The red-eyed boy spoke curtly, pretending to spin a bottle and causing the magic, floating one to spin crazily.

It landed on M'gann.

"Um…truth or dare?" La'gaan looked shocked for a moment before collecting himself.

"Dare," the Martian replied, amber eyes uncertain.

"I dare you to…take the form of Batman and kiss Conner," he said in a devious voice, and Bart deadpanned.

"No! Not again! When Canary caught us last time…" she shuddered.

_*flashback*_

_M'gann giggled, her amber eyes sparkling with humor as Conner climbed out of the pool, dripping water everywhere. His eyes blazed, and she gave a scream of fright, whirling around to run, but he grabbed her by the waist and held her above the pool._

"_Ah! Conner!" M'gann screamed in fright, her eyes reflecting the rippling azure water._

"_Oops," the super teen chuckled, dropping her._

_She hit the water with a huge splash, using her powers to drag Conner in as well. From the sidelines, watching in secret, Wally and Dick laughed. They were crouched in a small nook, so cramped that the speedster was practically sitting on the ebony's lap. Deciding to play with him, Dick shifted so that Wally was completely on him, brushed his lips against the other boy's ear, and whispered, "Comfy?"_

_This had caused Wally to blush a deep red. Trying to move, he wiggled even close to Dick._

"_S-shut up!" his voice was embarrassed, and had a hint of bitterness in it? Dick didn't know it, but this was the last perfect moment between them, before everything changed on his birthday._

_Conner lightly kissed her; taken by surprise she unknowingly changed form into Roy. both of their eyes were closed, so no one but KF and Robin noticed._

"_That's…odd." Wally remarked, looking out at what looked like Conner and Roy making out._

"_Yeah…but it's kinda cute." Dick sighed._

"_You don't mind gay guys?" the redhead asked in a serious tone._

"_No! Do you…?" the ebony said._

"_Course not…" Wally trailed off, his expression unreadable._

_The speedster mumbled something that Dick barely made out, but made his heart beat fast, though he didn't know why:_

"_Good, because I am…"_

"_Walls! Why didn't you tell me before?' Dick exclaimed, making Wally look at him but placing his hand under his chin._

_The redhead hit his hand away, a bitter expression forming on his face. Dick felt his smile slide off his face; confused and hurt, he stared as Wally looked down, wiggling a bit, as he was still in the ebony's lap._

"_I, ah…need to tell you something about—" Wally was cut off._

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" Artemis yelled; she had walked in on the odd pair._

"_M'gann?" Conner looked dumbstruck, his face paling._

"_Sorry! Sorry!" she/he wailed, reverting back to the usual green-skinned girl._

"_I'm freaking scarred now…" the blond muttering, backing out of the double doors that lead back to the park._

"_What did you want to tell me Walls?" Dick hugged the other boy from behind without thinking, and Wally jerked away, something like terror in his face._

"_Nothing!" the speedster got up and raced away, leaving behind a very confused Dick._

_*flashback end*_

"I'd rather dye my hair pink!" M'gann announced, and Wally produced a bottle of hair spray, tossing it to La'gaan.

He looked rather uneasy as the Martian stared him down; walking over to her, he opened up the bottle and aimed the nozzle at her auburn hair. He pressed the button, and pink dye shot out, coating the stands in a sticky fuchsia liquid.

"Ugh, gross." M'gann made a face as the lagoon boy clumsily painted the rest of her hair pink.

He finally dropped the can, laughing a bit at her as she patted her hair and scowled.

"Lovely," Artemis commented dryly; Wally was practically ignoring her, and she pretended not to see the glances he sent Dick.

"Mkay. Spin!" Cassie directed, and the amber-eyed girl mimed spinning a bottle.

The real one went round and round until finally landing on Wally.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Truth!" he blurted out without thinking; his mind racing, he realized she would ask him about Dick, and swore mentally.

"Right now, you tell what's bothering you about Dick." She gave him a long look.

He saw Dick tense up, and sighed. Better get this over with, right? The sooner the better.

"Alright. I don't get your problem. Why are you so upset over the fact that you aren't the most important thing to me?" he asked bluntly.

The ebony paled, clenching his fists so tightly the knuckles trained against the thin skin.

"I'm not upset," he growled.

"Really, Rob? C'mon I really want to know…you're my best friend," Wally replied softly, his green eyes wide.

"Do you remember that day at the pool? With M'gann transforming? What did you want to tell me?" Dick said instead, taking off his shades so everyone could see his bright blue eyes filled with agonizing pain.

"I—I—" the speedster glanced at Artemis and then down at his hands.

"If you ever trusted me, you would tell me."

"I'm gay," Wally finally whispered.

Ignoring the team's reactions (Conner and Cassie looked confused, Bart, Gar and Jaime looked happy, and the rest were either shocked or not), Dick frowned.

"I know that…but what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm gay…for….for….for…"

"For who?" Dick asked desperately, his face scrunching up in pain.

"For—for—dammit, Rob, for you!"

**BirdFlash finally =D you guys liked? Leave a review, with some truths or dares and I'll use them? With credit of course ;)**

**Guys! Look at my story Magnet! It's BirdFlash! **

**~samx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Filler chapter :/ sorry guys, we have exams and testing and stuff…so sorry…**

**Enjoy. fellow BirdFlash shippers, don't shoot me. Please.**

"You're—you're gay for me?" Dick gasped, his eyes round with shock—though no one could see from behind his shades.

"I knew you would hate me," Wally said, his eyes watery with tears, and Dick wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort his best friend.

But one memory streamed clear through his mind as he watched Artemis's eyes shatter…

"_Would you lovebirds please stop making out? I'm trying to study." Dick groaned, averting his eyes from the hurtful sight of his crush and friend making out on the couch._

"_Sorry, but it's my place too," Wally flashed him a smug grin as Artemis rolled her eyes and messed up her boyfriend's hair._

Her_ boyfriend. _Not_ his._

"_Whatever. I swear she's like your new best friend."_

_His blue eyes widened; he hand meant to let that slip out. The effect was was…effective. Artemis looked guilty and stared at her hands in her lap, and Wally jumped up, his face flushed and his hands waving wildly._

"_No, no, no! Dick, it isn't like that at all! She's just my girlfriend so I want to spend time with her and I'm so sorry I didn't know I was acting like a terrible friend but hey we're still on for the movie night right sorry Arty babe you aren't invited and are you still mad Dick because—"_

"_Dude: it's cool you really love her, and I respect that." It hurt for the ebony to force the words out, but he couldn't hurt Wally. Even if it meant risking his own happiness._

"_You sure?" the ginger asked, and his face flooded with relief when Dick nodded, smiling easily._

"_Well, I promise that I'll spend more time with you. As long as you don't steal me away form Arty!" Wally joked, wrapping an arm around the blonde, who kissed him on the cheek, laughing lightly._

"_Yeah, yeah, I promise!"_

_To the couple, it was just another joke. To Dick, it was like his fate had been sealed—he had promised to never steal Wally away from Arty, and he wouldn't. no matter how badly he wanted to, no matter if he could never become happy. He made a promise, and he wouldn't fail them._

_Not now, not ever._

"Wally, as sweet as that is, I'm afraid I don't share those feelings," as he spoke, he was looking at Artemis.

Her black eyes reflected shock, and Dick tried to convey a message to her: _he's all yours. Happy now?_

"Wha-what?" Wally's face was turning pale; he was shaking, and Dick just wanted to kill himself, he felt so bad.

But he restrained himself, instead just nodded and pretended to look sorry.

"Sorry, Walls, but that's how it works. You have a girlfriend, remember? It's not that I have a problem with gays, just that I'm not into you." he sighed deeply when Wally bit his lip and glanced at Arty, who was staring at her lap.

"Uh…Wally, you ok?" Bart asked in a hesitant voice, and Kaldur stood up.

"Maybe we should take a break."

As soon as those words were said, Wally zoomed off in a blur, but everyone noticed the tears streaming down his face. Dick felt lower than trash when M'gann just gave him a sad look, Roy looked pissed, and Tim looked mad. His younger brother stalked over, poking him hard in the chest.

"I cannot believe you, Nightwing! Hurting him like that…we all know you like him!" Tim's voice was angry and…jealous?

"Yeah, I'm jealous! Because the guy you like has _feelings_ for you! You have _no_ idea how hard it is…" the new Robin's voice broke at the end.

"Tim…" Garfield watched in concern, and reached out to comfort him, but Tim jerked away as if branded by fire.

"Tim!" Dick called as the boy turned and ran, fast, up the hill and out of sight.

"Oh great…this is a disaster," Roy huffed, and turned to go.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back to meet puzzled, pale green eyes.

"Roy, please do not leave. We can…sort things out," Kaldur spoke in placating tones, and Roy hesitated.

"Ok…I'm so confused…so Wally likes you and you like him back but you turned him down?" Cassie asked, tugging on her blond hair.

Jaime was talking to Bart in hushed tones but the auburn-haired boy was getting more and more upset with every sentence. Finally, Bart crossed his arms, walked up to Dick, and started to yell.

"Don't you dare break my cousin's heart!" he shouted, and blue eyes narrowed back at him.

"I didn't mean to, besides he broke mine first…"

"Uh, I better go calm him down." Artemis started to walk in the direction she hoped was where Wally had raced off, and Dick kept his tongue in check; he almost snapped at her that he would go.

Jaime tugged gently at Bart's arm, but the speedster shook him off and looked at the Martian. She raised an eyebrow as he hesitated, then leaned forward and muttered, "Can you read Nightwing's mind for me? Please?"

"Sorry, Bart, but I just cant invade that privacy."

Bart's face fell and he looked at Jaime for help, but the Hispanic male just shrugged helplessly and said, "She's right. How about we go for a walk and think of ways to cheer Wally up?"

"Ok!" Bart entwined his fingers with the other teens' without thinking; pale pink dusted the scarab hero's cheeks, but he followed Bart.

"So. Now what?" Conner asked, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort at he looked at M'gann.

La'gaan growled under his breath and moved closer to her; amber eyes wide, she looked at Cassie, who seemed to get the hint.

"Alright, let's go girl." The blonde linked her arms with the Martian, and strode off to stand under a nearby tree.

"We need to talk, chum," the lagoon boy's angry red eyes bore into Conner's calm blue ones, and both restraining to knock the other one unconscious, they headed in the direction of civilization.

Which left Dick, Roy, Kaldur, and Garfield, standing awkwardly away from each other.

All that Dick felt was a hollow emptiness in his chest, where Wally should have been. Just thinking about the speedster forced him to blink back tears and unclench his fists.

"Er…Dick? You alright?" the shifter asked nervously, and flinched when he got an answer:

"…no, actually."

"Dick…"

"I just…need to be alone…"

The former Boy Wonder stalked off, rubbing hard at his eyes and trying to stop the tears. A few escapes, rolling down his cheek, and he looked off into the distance, watching Bart and Jaime laughing and touching. He just kept lying and lying to make others happy around him, but the lies were getting to be too much.

He loved Wally.

He was gay.

He didn't want to be alone:

He wanted Wally there beside him.

**So…BluePulse next, I swear!**

**Review? It'll make me happy…:)**

**~samx**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter :D thanks so much for the reviews guys! They keep me writing :)))))**

**Enjoy!**

"So…Jaime, whadya think we should do?" Bart's green eyes were round with anxiety.

"Well, hermano, maybe we should let the love triangle work out," Jaime replied, walking along the path and looking up at the brilliant blue sky.

Bart just stared at him, enchanted and frozen; the amazing dark eyes, the smooth, coffee colored cheekbones, the—

"Uh, Bart? Are you…" Jaime blushed lightly as he noticed the steady gaze of the young speedster.

"S-sorry, Jaime! I'm just…I don't…sorry." He muttered, his eyes flitting to the side as he began to vibrate nervously.

"It's fine, ese…just…what were you looking at?" the scarab hero asked hesitantly.

"Uhm….uh….uh…you!" Bart blurted out, his face flaming scarlet.

"O-oh…" Jaime blushed too, stopping his pace and not meeting the other boy's eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to—to—" Bart looked terrified and turned to speed off, but someone grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, hermano! I just want to…"

Bart's eyes widened as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own in a sweet, chaste kiss; his eyes fluttered shut as the older teen pulled him closer. They broke off, both faces light pink.

"That was…"

…perfect." Jaime finished with a small smile.

"Jaime?" the speedster asked.

"Yeah, ese?"

"I, uh…think I…love you!" he said quickly, a red blush creeping onto his cheeks. Jaime's smile widened as he entwined his fingers with Bart's.

"I've loved you for while, hermano."

"So, what are we now? A couple?"

"I guess."

"It's settled then."

A grin stretched across Bart's face and he pecked Jaime's cheek, feeling better than he had in a long time. Suddenly, there was a loud yell and both boys whipped around to see Conner throw La'gaan into a tree.

"We better stay away," Jaime reasoned, and Bart bit his lip, nodding.

M'gann rushed up to the super teen and said something before kneeling next to the lagoon boy and helping him up. Conner was standing in a fighting stance, and as soon as M'gann moved out of hit range, La'gaan attacked, his fist aiming at Conner's side.

"Stop!" the Martian cried, and Cassie quickly intervened, using her golden rope to tie La'gaan and kicking Conner to the side.

"Listen up: both of you need to stop acting like children. Stop making M'gann anxious or I will kick you're ass. Got it?" the blonde glared fiercely at both boys, who just nodded, expressions still peeved. Cassie pulled the Martian away and continued talking to her, glancing at the two boys every few minutes.

**~x~**

"Tim!" Garfield landed, turning back into human form as his wings molded back into arms.

The ebony was walking hurriedly along the path to a small bakery, head down, obviously trying to avoid the shifter. Gar frowned as he followed him into the bakery and sat across from him in the booth. Tim wouldn't look at him, his shades firmly perched on his nose, delicate hands shaking ever so slightly.

"Tim, I don't know why you're mad at me!" Garfield finally exclaimed, his green eyes flashing in confusion.

"If you don't know, then you clearly need to get a hint," Tim muttered pulling his jacket closer tighter around him; he was sitting directly underneath an air vent, and cold air was blowing on him steadily.

"Then give me a hint, or we're never going to get anywhere." Gar retorted, crossing his arms as a hurt expression slid onto his face.

Tim finally looked up, taking off his shades and rubbing his forehead. Gar watched him in silence, admiring the sharp black hair and that little strand that stood up. The ebony must have noticed his gaze because he flushed and quickly smoothed his hair down.

"L-look, Garfield, in this world, society has ruled out people like me as…abnormal, and I don't want you to get stuck in that category too." His blue eyes were pained yet almost entreating the shifter as if to say, "Please don't make me continue…please…"

"What are you talking about?" Gar asked slowly, not getting the hint.

"I mean, I'm gay." Tim sighed, looking away.

"So? Is that the problem? So am I. Well, I'm bi, but that's not the…point."

As soon as the third sentence had slipped out of the shifter's mouth, the Boy Wonder's eyes had lit up in hope, and he had masked it poorly with indifference.

"Do you…like me?" Gar asked bluntly.

"Well—yes," Tim replied, his cheeks flushing dark pink as he ducked his head.

"Well, then this makes this a lot less awkward."

Gar leaned over the table and clumsily kissed the corner of Tim's mouth; the ebony blushed harder, but a genuine smile appeared over his face.

"O-oh…" he stuttered, nervous blue eyes meeting smug emerald.

"Aw, you're so cute when you stammer!" Gar laughed before realizing what he said, and his face turned a light shade of red.

"And you're so cute when you blush."

**~x~**

"Wally? Wally!" Artemis yelled in an annoyed tone as she stalked down the deserted sidewalk.

But there was no sign of the ginger; she sighed and stuck her hands into his pocket as a breeze blew her hair around. She peered into alleyways and houses, but they were all dark and lifeless. There was no flash of yellow and red, no sounds of sobbing or crying. She hoped he hand done anything too stupid, like jump off a building or knock himself out.

"Dammit, West! Why did you have to ruin everything?" she groaned angrily to herself.

"I didn't mean to…"

She whirled around to find a very sad speedster leaning against the wall. His green eyes were puffy and red; his hair was messier than ever; and he was pale and trembling, tears still evident on his face.

"Wally…why didn't you tell me?" Artemis finally said, shuffling her feet.

"I didn't want to hurt you; you're like a little sister to me." He answered in a small voice.

"Well, fail then, Kid Stupid." Her tone was bitter and had an edge of sadness to it; he winced, feeling it cut into his heart.

"I'm sorry…I just—I'm sorry. But hey, I got what I deserved. He hates me now." Another tear fell down his face, and his eyes had a broken look to them.

"He doesn't hate you, idiot. He loves you, can't you tell?" she snapped, rolling her eyes when Wally appeared clueless.

"You boys are all the same! Dick thinks you and I are meant to be; you don't know how much he cares for you…ugh!" Artemis fumed, sending him a hard look.

"Are you sure?" there was a spark of hope that flared in his jade eyes; he walked forward and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered again, and she found herself hugging back.

"It's ok, Wally. Just go find him before it's too late."

**~x~**

"So, how have you been Roy?" Kaldur asked in a soft, calm voice.

"Pretty good."

"That'd good to hear."

"And you?"

"Well, I've been better…"

"What's wrong, Kal?"

"Nothing that would concern you, Roy. Thank you for asking through."

Roy put a hand on his friend's shoulder, ignoring the warmth it caused. His deep blue eyes searched pale green one's, and he sighed.

"Kaldur, please."

"It is none of your business!" Kaldur suddenly hissed, turning away.

A hurt expression flickered across Roy's face as he stomped off, silently fuming in anger. Kaldur stood there for a while before sighing, his entire body slumping.

This wasn't a good idea, or game to play. It had caused all sorts of drama, and he had to find a way to end it before someone really got hurt.

**So there ^^' BluePulse, TimGar, bitter Koy! More of the Martian love triangle if you review ;)**

**~samx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized Babs was here 0.0 just pretend she was never mentioned…**

**Sorry this took so long! BirdFlash shippers, you'll thank me :D**

"P-Please."

Dick jumped, his blue eyes startled as he whirled around. Wally was standing behind him, in the shade of the huge maple tree, looking desperate.

"Please what?" Dick asked softly, already feeling pain and heart bubble up inside of his chest.

"Please…Arty says you—you like me," the ginger whispered, his green eyes pleading, his hands shaking.

"Wally…" Dick rubbed his face, turning around and staring up at the fading azure of the sky.

"Well! Tell me! Don't—don't be like me and hurt the one person you love to death." Wally yelled, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks.

The ebony pursed his lips before striding forward, and in two seconds, planting a gentle kiss on the other teen's lips. Wally was stunned, but the kindle of hope was lighting up his eyes.

"I don't like you, Walls. I love you, and I have for so long. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you and Artemis?" Dick sighed, sitting on the ground and plucking some grass.

The speedster sat down next to him, then rather hesitantly, jumped into his lap. Dick was surprised but relaxed and smiled slightly when Wally hugged him tightly.

"Sorry…sorry….sorry…" he murmured against the ebony's skin, kissing lightly.

"It's ok now," Dick said, wrapping his arms around the ginger and smiling.

"Ok." Wally buried his face into the other teen's chest, sniffling.

"Wanna get back to the others?" the ebony asked softly, rubbing soothing circles on his lover's back.

"Yeah." Wally got up, dragging a hand across his face and looking embarrassed.

"C'mon," Dick grabbed the ginger's hand and grinned when his cheeks flushed pink.

"Are we all paired up and good now?" Roy snapped, anger vibrating in his voice.

"Sure," Conner muttered, casting an uneasy look at M'gann and a fierce one at La'gaan.

"O-o-o-ok…can we continue the game?" Cassie asked, looking around at the circle.

Bart was in Jaime's lap (again), Dick and Wally were holding hands, Tim and Garfield kept grinning at each other, Kaldur looked peeved, Roy was glaring at everyone, and Artemis was looking sad and wistful.

"Yeah, sure! Whose turn was it?" Bart said, and Wally shrugged.

"Ok then! My turn." The younger speedster flashed a huge grin before mimicking spinning a bottle.

The silvery sheen radiated bright light as the bottle spun faster and faster before stopping suddenly on M'gann. She bit her lip nervously before saying, "Truth."

"Who do you like better? Conner or La'gaan?" Bart asked bluntly, his green eyes locked with wavering amber.

"I uh…" an expression of terror slid across the Martian's face, and she stared down ta her hand in her lap.

"Pass," she finally managed, shrugging off her little black sweater and dropping it into her lap, still looking shocked.

"I have a dare for M'gann, actually. And she can't pass." Cassie spoke out, her light blue eyes glinting evilly.

"That—that is against the rules!" the amber-eyed teen blurted, whirling around to Dick for support, but the ebony was looking down at Wally and smiling fondly.

She bit her lip, then looked at the devious blonde and nodded.

"I dare you…"

**Cliffy ;) if you review maybe I'll PM you with a teaser…**

**Sorry it's short!**

**~samx**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!  
I've been really sick and lost like all inspiration D: really sorry guys!**

**But read on, and enjoy**

**OH! And I think I might have told one of you this chapter contains a dare with chocolate and marshmallows? Yeah, no. sorry! I changed it .**

**~x~**

"Can't—can't we hold it off until Cassie's turn?" M'gann asked desperately, looking around the circle with wide amber eyes.

"I guess that's fair," Dick said slowly, and various members nodded their heads in agreement.

"But let me add in some new rules for this round. You have to complete every dare or truth given to you, no matter what. You may postpone if though. And if you don't, I'll make sure you die a terrible death," he smiled angelically.

"Ok then. Whose turn is it then?" Kaldur asked everyone, though his pale green eyes were wandering in Roy's direction.

"Mine!" M'gann said cheerfully, glad to have escaped her fate for some time, at least. She mimed spinning a bottle, and the real bottle in the center of the circle began to spin, until it finally stopped on Wally.

"Dare!" the ginger declared with a grin before she even asked.

"I dare you to…do a lap dance on Dick," she said, and Wally's grin widened.

"Gladly, babe." He wiggled into the ebony's lap, getting into a comfortable position, before grinding in a very inappropriate way.

Gar covered Tim's eyes, though he still watched the show with silently laughing emerald eyes. Roy made an amused noise in the back of his throat, locking gazes with Kaldur. A slightly amused look passed over Artemis's face, though that same wistful look shone in her eyes. Jaime yelped and looked at the speedster in his lap, who also started lap dancing. Conner and La'gaan both looked disgusted, but Cassie was laughing and clapping.

"No way, hermano!" the scarab hero tried pushing Bart off, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Dick's face was starting to resemble a tomato. Wally wore an expression of pure amusement and slight wickedness. Finally he ceased, settling down on the ebony's lap with a smug grin. He mimicked spinning a bottle, and the silver one circled before landing on Jaime.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, still wearing that huge grin.

"Dare…" he replied, sounding unsure. Wally thought for a moment before his eyes lit up with dark humor.

"I dare you to let Bart lick whipped cream off your face!" he announced, and Jaime flushed red.

"W-what?!" was his shocked response.

"Ooh, I'm so in! that sounds crash!" Bart chimed in with his opinion.

"You speedsters and your perverted dares…" the scarab hero muttered as Cassie grabbed a random bottle of whipped cream from behind her and tossed it to Bart.

He grinned and applied it to Jaime's face, covering up every spot but his eyes with a thick layer of the sweet cream. Finished, he tossed the bottle behind him and leaned close to the scarab hero, whispering, "Try not to enjoy this too much, ok?"

Bart then proceeded to lick off the whipped cream in slow, sultry licks, a devious look in his green eyes. Every inch that he uncovered revealed a red patch of Jaime's skin. Bart was almost done, only his lips left. Dark brown met bright green, and both leaned in, lips touching briefly before Bart poked out his tongue and licked off the remaining patch. Jaime was still blushing, but managed to smile at the younger boy, who beamed and winked back.

"Wow…that was…" Conner shook his head, not knowing what to say. Wally was on the floor in silent hysterics, rolling around on the floor and banging his head on the grass. He wiped away a silent tear before regaining his dignity and sitting up.

Jaime silently mimicked the movement that everyone was so used to, and when the bottle stopped, it landed on Roy.

"Truth or dare?" he asked the archer, who answered in a clipped tone, "Truth."

Clearly, Roy wasn't in the mood for any drama, Jaime reasoned. And he knew partly why: the ginger kept casting subtle, upset looks at Kaldur. Suddenly, he knew what truth to ask.

"What do you think of Kaldur?" Jaime questioned, brows furrowed as he watched Roy's reaction. He archer's face turned red then pale, then to pure venom, and then resigned and tired.

"He used to be my friend. My best friend, in fact. But then we grew apart. And I never got to tell him…" Roy swallowed thickly, not wanting to continue. His clear blue eyes met the said teen's puzzled mint ones, and he swallowed again.

"…tell him how I really felt." He finished, eyes steel again.

"And…?" Kaldur asked softly, hanging on to every word.

"That's it," Roy snapped, crossing his arms. "And it'd be great if none of you got into my business again," he added, shooting an icy look at Jaime, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"C'mon, Roy! We all know that isn't it," Dick chided, a frown appearing on his face. The only reaction he got from his old friend was a scowl.

Silently, the archer mimicked spinning a bottle very slowly. The bottle spun lethargically before coming to a rest on Dick. Roy smiled grimly, asking, "Truth or dare?"

Dick knew that the silently upset teen would probably humiliate him beyond belief in order to take out his feelings, so he answered, "Truth."

Just to be safe.

"What are Wally's flaws? And all of them, no matter how hurtful." Roy stated flatly.

"Uh…." The ebony hesitated before saying, "Well…he eats a lot. And thinks about food too much. And he doesn't realize some things are hurtful when he says them because he's an insensitive prick! Oh, and he doesn't care about anything except video games, food, and being the best."

Wally, stunned, just stared at Dick, whose face was flushed with emotion. Both boys just looked at each other until Wally said in an angry voice, "I guess I could be the world's worst boyfriend huh?"

"No, no, no, I didn't mean all of that!" Dick said hastily, trying to undo his mistake. But Wally was too riled up to care.

"Maybe even world's worst friend?" the speedster joked mirthlessly, his eyes dark again. Tim bit his lip, shaking his head at the scene. Even though Roy had said to be entirely truthful, Dick could've lied. He didn't have to point out every little flaw Wally had.

"Wally! I didn't—"

"Not this again. Both of you, save your love crap until later," Conner snapped, glaring at both of them.

"Fine." Wally crossed his arms and lowered his gaze to the grass, furious tears in his eyes.

"Fine." Dick crossed his arms too, glaring across the circle.

"O-o-ok…M'gann, it's your turn! No backing out!" Cassie grinned at her, her voice laced with evil intentions.

"Alright," the Martian replied, apprehensive of what was to come. The rest of the team, minus Dick and Wally, were watching very closely. Especially a certain super teen and a certain lagoon boy. You didn't have to be a genius to realize the dare involved the love triangle.

Cassie leaned over and whispered something in M'gann's ear, a devious smile spreading across her face as she settled back in her spot. The Martin gulped, dread pooling in the bottom of her stomach as she took a deep breath and stood up. Walking into the center of the circle, she closed her eyes, clasped her hands behind her back, and began to sing.

"Hey Conner you're really sweet and nice even though you don't seem so. I remember the days when we could talk without any drama or complications. You always made me laugh when you told your jokes with a poker face, and I miss those days a lot."

Her eyes were still closed and her cheeks were flushed. A smile spread across Conner's face as he listened to her lyrics. She was making up a melody as she went, slightly off key, but her voice was clear and sweet and carried by the wind.

"And you La'gaan, you always held your head up, through the hate and pain. You were so strong, a figure of hope to me, and I cant help but feel safe whenever I'm around you. As a new member of the team I'm so glad you are, please stay and don't leave me or us."

M'gann continued in a breathless voice, becoming more stronger by every word. La'gaan couldn't help the proud look that slid across his face thanks to the praise he was given. But clearly, one set of lyrics was intended for a friend and one for the one she really liked.

"But even though both of you posses amazing traits, I can only choose one of you. I hate the pain I've caused you, and I'm so sorry for what I have done…I hope you can both forgive me. And now I've made my decision, the one who I pick. Please don't be upset or make me feel guilty…I've thought long. And hard. About who is right for me. And I choose…"

**Who hates me right now? ;) review to see who she picks…**

**~samx**


	9. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Ok guys. I know this isn't a chapter but I need to know something very important.**

**SuperMartian or AngelFish?**

**Please leave a review and tell me which pairing you want!**

**I need at least 5 answers until I update.**

**Thank you all, you guys are the best 3**

**~samx**


	10. Chapter 9

**I know it's short, and it sucks, and I took forever to put this up. This contains some fights, not too much SuperMartian. The final pairings are revealed in this chapter as well.**

**Enjoy~**

M'gann took a deep breath and opened her eyes, staring at the two boys. The rest of the team watched, most holding their breath for the long-awaited decision. And she spoke, in a soft, scared voice:

"Conner."

La'gaan knew he was defeated before she even opened up her mouth to sing. He wasn't dense; he could see the way she looked at Conner. It was awe, and love, and everything mushy and sweet and it made his heart hurt. When M'gann looked at him, it was friendly, and nice, but it wasn't love. And the lagoon boy knew this, yet he still tried to convince himself she wanted him.

Even though all hope had been lost.

The super teen couldn't help but smile at that; he felt joy, surprisingly, bubble up inside of him. He stood up, and M'gann gave him a shy grin and walked forward. He walked towards her as well, both aiming for a warm embrace when—

BOOM.

A thick cloud of smoke surrounded the group, and screams rang out. Through the slate gas, burning embers could be made out. Bart let out a scream of pain, and Tim rushed to his side, as he was the closest one to him. La'gaan had been hit as well, but he was keeping quiet, his teeth gritted in silent, burning pain. The smoke started to clear, and Tim helped a gasping Bart sit down. Dick quickly did a head count and then checked to make sure everyone was ok.

His eyes widened in concern when he realized La'gaan, Bart, and Roy were hurt. Wally looked around for the source of the explosion, grimacing when his eyes locked on a still smoking tree stump. The top was charcoal black and slowly crumbling.

"Is everyone ok?" Dick asked loudly, coughing a little on the heavy smoke that was slowly rising up.

Tim was helping Bart sit down; half of his left leg was shaking and bright red, the flesh pulled tightly over the bone. Roy was taking deep breaths, trying not to black out as he gingerly touched his side, his skin charred and smoky. La'gaan was unconscious, his shoulder and part of his right arm badly burned.

"Oh my…" M'gann ran and kneeled by the lagoon boy, touching his shoulder gently and wincing at the temperature. Cassie was leaning over Roy, trying to examine the injury, but the archer kept pushing her away, mumbling angrily under his breath. Bart's head was in Tim's lap as Wally ripped away the ruined shorts and frowned.

"I'm going to run and get Black Canary. Then we can move them to a hospital." Wally said, getting up and about to run.

"Wait! Look," Cassie gasped suddenly, her eyes wide as she stared at Bart's leg. The burned flesh was turning back into its normal color; La'gaan started to wake up, his shoulder perfectly fine; and Roy had stopped shaking from the pain.

"That's…not normal." Dick stated slowly, his blue eyes locking with Tim's.

"It might be Canary just messing with us," his younger brother suggested, and Garfield bit his lip. He felt guilty for being jealous of the post-injured boy, but he couldn't help it. He cast a quick glance at Jaime and saw the scarab bearer was wearing a similar expression as he watched Tim smooth down the speedster's hair.

"Are you alright?"` Kaldur asked Roy softly, who jumped to his feet and nodded roughly.

"Ow," Bart muttered as he lifted his head with a groan and then dropped it back on Tim's lap. The ebony colored slightly but didn't protest. Both looked up upon feeling two burning gazes. Jaime's eyes narrowed even further, and Gar crossed his arms, turning and walking next to his sister, who patted his shoulder before retuning her attention to La'gaan.

"Is it just me, or is this entire game falling apart?" Artemis mused to herself sadly. She was the only one alone; Wally had Dick, Bart had Jaime, M'gann had Conner, and for some reason, she could feel a spark between Roy and Cassie, and Kaldur and La'gaan, but she wasn't sure.

"It is," Conner answered shortly, his tone clipped as he watched M'gann help the lagoon boy to his feet. The archer just shook her head, watching Cassie fuss over Roy and brush ash from his clothes.

"I'm going to report this to Canary. Be back soon." Wally was off in a flash of blue and yellow—his civvies—leaving the team not knowing what to do. The three heroes who were previously injured were now completely healed; Bart was doing several super fast handsprings and cartwheels; Roy was telling Cassie a story about how the Russian prime minister blew up a famous bar with only apple juice and a sheep; and La'gaan was smiling, red eyes soft as M'gann gave him some water in a glass (where she got that from, no one knew).

The bottle in the center of the circle—well, not really a circle anymore—was now pitch black and seemed to radiate darkness. Artemis stared at it before muttering, "Oh, Zee."

She didn't pretend to dislike her; in fact, her feelings for the magician were much stronger than that. But Artemis didn't know if they were returned, so she kept her mouth shut and loved Wally. It wasn't really love though; don't get her wrong, the blonde really liked the speedster. He was funny, and cute, and smart, but he wasn't Zee.

Artemis was snapped out of her thoughts when Bart began to yell.

"Oh, I see how it is! You're _jealous_ that you didn't get to help me! Well, let me clear things up for ya buddy—you aren't my mother!" the young speedster shouted, green eyes crackling dangerously.

Jaime opened his mouth and then closed it, looking away. A bright blush of embarrassment crept up his cheeks as he mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—to—"

"Whatever!" Bart hissed, stomping off and ignoring all the shocked looks in his direction.

"And I don't care!"

"Clearly, you do!"

"…"

Tim just rolled his eyes and walked off. Gar stared after him, upset, angry tears in his eyes. Jaime felt a bit of sympathy for him, but didn't say anything, still stuck in trying to create a good apology for Bart.

"Like I said…falling apart." Artemis muttered.

**Sorry it's short. I've lost inspiration :( and I didn't proofread this. Oops…**

**Review!**

**~samx**


	11. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU! 100 reviews?! Every single one of you is amazing, really! *gives you all cookies***

**This took forever, I know. I'm so sorry.**

**Hey, tomorrow is my birthday =D I'll finally be 14! ****Enjoy~**

* * *

The bottle exploded.

Artemis was the first one to notice, probably because she had been staring at it for the past ten minutes while everyone else either fought, flirted or looked upset.

She ducked as pitch black, smoking shards went flying everywhere; Dick caught a few in his side and Tim was pierced near his upper arm. The glass pieces bounced off Conner as if his skin was made of steel—which it wasn't, but still pretty close—but sank into La'gaan's skin like it was water.

The lagoon boy hissed in pain as the shards disappeared completely into his body. Dick slowly yanked out the glass and dropped it onto the ground with a soft clink. M'gann looked worriedly from the super teen to the lagoon boy before reluctantly, it seemed, turning her attention to the latter.

Artemis slowly stood upright, brushing dust off of her shirt, before realizing the shards around her had turned to smoky wisps and were dissolving in the air. Amazed, she reached out a hand that passed right through a smoky chunk. She looked around; no other shards were like that. Her black eyes fell upon the glass by Dick's feet, still very much solid, and the long piece with jagged edges lodged in Tim's arm.

"Sorry little brother," Dick sighed in apology before yanking out the glass. Tim's eyes widened in pain but he didn't flinch or wince. Bart had to marvel at the pain tolerance he had and how he kept so still. Knowing the speedster, he'd be vibrating so much that the shard would slip right through his body!

Tim touched the blood lightly before wiping it on the grass and wrapping up the wound with some gauze that Bart had magically produced. Jaime and Garfield were both gritting their teeth, a spectacle only Conner noticed. However, he had his own problems.

M'gann had chosen him, right? So why did it seem she wanted the lagoon boy?  
La'gaan hissed in pain as she gently probed his ankle for any signs of the shards. Finding none, she frowned and pressed harder. He protested with a yelp, and she sighed, raising her head to look at him with mournful amber eyes.

"You'll have to get surgery or tweezers to pull them out. They're too deep for me to locate," M'gann said, and he groaned.

"Is everyone ok, for the second time?" Dick asked in exasperation, his eyes falling upon Artemis. He smiled tentatively, and got a gleeful grin in return. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling she knew something about the bottle.

He got nods and murmurs of agreement—Bart didn't answer, as his eyes were angry as they turned on Jaime's stiff posture—but he knew the speedster was ok, so he didn't press the matter.

"Bart…I really am sorry," Jaime said softly, his smile genuinely apologetic. Bart just looked at him, mouth set in a hard line. Dark eyes pleaded silently with bright green, and the speedster sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just kiss me already." Jaime was already bending down, capturing the younger boy in a chaste kiss. Gar coughed meanly, causing them to jump apart wildly, remembering everyone was watching. Roy smirked slightly, before retuning his admiring gaze to Cassie.

"So. Does anyone know anything about the exploding bottle or the explosion?" Dick asked slowly, and the team fell silent, eyes dating accusingly everywhere, but no one dared to speak, as if they might get shunned for even coughing.

The ebony stared around the circle—well, more like a jumble of people now—waiting to see a reaction, any reaction. The only one he got was Conner avoiding his eyes for a second, and that caused Dick to narrow his eyes in suspicion. In reality, the super teen hated accusing looks, which is why his eyes flitted away from Dick.

Of course, no one knew that.

"M'gann? Can you read everyone's minds?" Dick asked slowly, his blue eyes locked with blue.

"Uh…" the Martian looked uncomfortable as she bit her lip and stared at the team. Tim, Bart, Jaime, La'gaan and Artemis looked a bit uneasy, but Conner looked downright angry.

"No! My mind is private." He snapped, eyes burning like lasers.

"Conner…." Dick sighed, trying to mask the suspicion in his voice with concern. The super teen scowled, clearly mot relenting. The first Boy Wonder wondered if it brought back bad memories or if he really was hiding something. He didn't suspect the latter, but needed to get to the bottom of the explosions.

"I don't know if I should. The last time wasn't so good…" M'gann mumbled fiddling with the hem of her shirt and not looking at anyone.

"Does anyone other than Conner not want his or her mind to be read?" Dick asked, knowing people would protest.

"Well…" Tim started, by sighed and said instead, "I don't have anything to hide. But it's an invasion of privacy." Bart nodded in agreement, and so did Cassie.

"Fine then. M'gann, do a quick mind scan and see if any thoughts are out of place," Dick ordered.

The Martian narrowed her eyes in concentration and scanned the minds in a general motion. She didn't get anything, but couldn't help look more deeply into Conner's mind. What she didn't know was that he could feel the intrusion.

Conner scrunched up his face and looked around at everyone to see if they had the same reaction; no one's face was uncomfortable like his.

"M'gann!" he yelled, blue eyes snapping angrily. The Martian quickly pulled out of his mind, knowing she was busted.

"I—I didn't mean to—" she stammered, her face pale.

The rest of the team inched away, apprehension written on everyone's face.

"You wanna, uh, get a coffee?" Artemis mumbled to no one in particular, and Roy moved towards her, along with Cassie. The three walked away, leaving a tense silence between Gar, Jaime, Tim, and Bart.

"Pizza?" Bart asked, looking at Tim.

"Pizza," the ebony agreed. The two went over the hill, and vanished from sight.

"Did they just—"

"I hate this love crap!" Garfield hissed, crossing his arms and stalking away. Jaime followed him, his face creased with worry. Kaldur bit his lip, murmuring to La'gaan, who shook his head and stared at M'gann.

"Well? Don't deny it." Conner said, fists clenched. At that second, Wally ran up to them, green eyes sparkling.

"It was Batman! He wanted to test us for—" the speedster fell silent upon realizing M'gann was shaking, Conner looked like he was about to shoot lasers out of his eyes, La'gaan was smirking, Dick looked stressed, and Kaldur looked upset.

"What did I miss…?"

* * *

**I've really lost inspiration. It's hard for me to write, and I don't know why.**

**On the other hand, it'd mean a lot for you guys to check out and review my other stories. If I get even a couple tomorrow, it'll make my birthday a lot better :)**

**For SuperMartian, check out Tossed to the Wind. For BluePulse feels, look at Bittersweet Agony :)**

**Please review!**

**~samx**


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

I know most of you are hoping this is an update, and I'm really sorry that it isn't.

I'm losing inspiration. I get too many new ideas and start writing for them, and forget about my old ones.

So, I might not continue this. If anyone wants or can help, please PM and give me ideas? Or just help me write it in general? Idk.

In the meantime, check out my new story Daylight. It has BirdFlash and Angelfish :)

Or What the Heart Wants. It's BirdFlash and Roy/Wally.

Ttfn, I hope!

~samx


End file.
